Candy Shop
by Rasha013
Summary: “Why won’t you break up with him?” “Because... I love him.” “Then, why are you sleeping with me?” “Because... I don’t love you.” Her words were lies. If only she could see that when everyone else did.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I make any money with this.

**Summary:** "Why won't you break up with him?" "Because... I love him." "Then, why are you sleeping with me?" "Because... I don't love you." Her words were lies. If only she could see that when everyone else did.

**Pairing:** Gokudera x Haru

**AN:** This is my entry for the 6th round of thPeekaBoo's contest. I wanted to make Gokudera jump out of the cake, but damn! I didn't. I'm sorry. XD

**XXX**

Covered in vanilla filling and panting next to an equally dirty Gokudera, Haru lied on the kitchen floor of the house of the person that wasn't her boyfriend.

"So... will you break up with him now?" Gokudera asked and shifted so he was lying on his hip. He propped his head with his hand and looked at the girl next to him. She turned her head to look at him, not saying anything.

"You're still an ass." Haru said and snorted. Gokudera rolled his eyes and lied back on his back, thinking he had been rejected, but then something jumped on his hips. He looked up to see Haru smirking. "But I guess... you're my ass now." He smiled and pushed his hips upwards. The rest was history...

**XXX**

_Earlier that day..._

**XXX**

"Why won't you break up with him?" The silver-haired man asked, sounding annoyed. Gokudera was looking at the woman who was picking up her clothes and dressing up quickly.

"Because... I love him." Haru said the words but there were no feelings behind them. The words were empty and shallow, and it was rather pathetic that she couldn't see it herself when everyone else could. The man on the bed shook his head.

"Then, why are you sleeping with me?" He asked.

"Because... I don't love you." She replied and stood in front if a mirror. She checked her appearance one last time and then when she was satisfied, she turned to the Gokudera and said rather cheerfully, "I'm going, I'm in a hurry. When do you want to meet us again?"

"Tonight?" He offered. Haru put her finger to her chin, thinking.

"Hm... maybe... I'm not sure I'll be free. Tsuna is having a birthday party tonight." She replied.

"Oh..." Gokudera nodded his head, understanding perfectly and already used to that. Ever since their little affair had started, he hoped they would become a real couple sometimes in the future, but every time they were getting there, Haru would kindly remind him that she was not his girlfriend, but in fact one of his friends'.

"I'll see you later. Bye." Haru chirped and left the room, and soon the apartment as well. Gokudera heard her locking the door behind her. After all, she had the key to it.

Watching her leave again, Gokudera decided something. He would make her his, and his only. No matter what it took.

**XXX**

His plan was perfect. If there was one thing he knew Haru wouldn't be able to resist, it was his cake. She loved any king of strawberry and vanilla cakes, and he loved buying them for her because then she would show her appreciation later. She would also smile, a true genuine smile, and her smiles were precious to him because she didn't smile for real too often.

This time however, he decided it was time to make his own cake.

Having already bought all the necessary ingredients, Gokudera started making his masterpiece. When he was half way into mixing the ingredients, the doorbell rang. Cursing curtly, he left everything how it was and went to get the door.

There was a surprise waiting for him. A pleasant surprise, he hoped.

"Haru?" He asked, not believing his eyes. "I thought you said '_maybe'_." He said, remembering what she had said. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't resist playing with her. She was hot when angry and the make up sex was great.

"Well, it appears that _someone_ asked my dear boyfriend to postpone his party." She said all annoyed and walked past him, entering the apartment. Gokudera's eyes widened. She put her hand on his chest and was pushing him through the first door on their right, which was—ironically enough—the kitchen.

"If I find out that it was _you_ who as—" Haru's voice trailed off as she saw the state the kitchen was in. "Are you making a cake?" She asked quickly, the anger from before disappearing from her voice immediately. Her eyes softened and there was a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have it..." Gokudera replied, smiling himself as well. He was relieved she wouldn't yell at him, but also happy her reaction was as he expected. "Wanna help?" He offered. So far, everything was going according to his plan.

"Un." She nodded her head enthusiastically, already forgetting about why she came to see him in the first place.

And so they started making the cake. Gokudera was making the biscuit while Haru was mixing the filling. Each was really concentrated on their work, and they didn't talk much during that time. It was also some sort of a competition with them. He wanted to finish before her, and she wanted the same just so he wouldn't be able to boast later.

"Fuck!" Gokudera cursed, having put a little too much sugar in the mixture. A small mocking chuckle was heard. He turned to Haru, but she couldn't be the one who laughed. After all, she was busy doing the filling. The silver-haired man snorted. Of course it was her, there was no one but them in the apartment, and he surely didn't laugh at himself.

"Damn!" She cursed only a minute later. A similar chuckle rang through the kitchen. This time, Haru turned to Gokudera who just raised an eyebrow at her, looking all cute and confused.

The race was on.

Only a half an hour later the parts for their joint cake were almost complete. Gokudera was putting the thing he made into the oven, and Haru was cooking the cream on the stove. She finished first, but only because the custard took less time to be done than the stupid, as Gokudera kindly called it, biscuit.

Haru put the cooking dish with the creamy custard on the balcony of Gokudera's apartment, for it to cool faster. His part was still in the oven, slowly getting the wanted colour and shape. It pleased him to look at it getting bigger.

The clocked on the oven ding!ed some time later and Gokudera grinned widely. He took the bowl out of the oven carefully and placed it on the table. There was a wooden panel under it, to stop the tablecloth from getting burned.

"Is it finally done?" Haru teased. She was doing another job already—cutting the strawberries into the smaller pieces.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good..." She smirked, making him confused. She wasn't supposed to smirk, he was supposed to be the one smirking. Why did he have a feeling that she was enjoying this more than he was?

When the biscuit for the cake was cold enough to start being filled, Haru brought the filling. It was nice and cold, perfect for its purpose. Gokudera cut the cake and tried to take the dish from Haru's hands. "Haru, give me the filling." He said.

"No... I'm not giving it. I wanna do it." She giggled.

"You can't. It's my cake, I'm making it with a reason." He tried to explain.

"What reason?" She asked, pouting her lips. She had the urge to pick up some crème and lick it off of her finger, but that was too much teasing, right?

"My reason. Now, give it." He said, and grabbed the dish in her hands.

"No...!" She exclaimed.

They were pulling on that dish until Gokudera slipped and fell, pulling Haru with him. He fell on his back with Haru landing on his chest, and the creamy filling on the floor next to them.

"Angh..." He groaned, putting a hand to his head. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She murmured. Then she realised the position they were in. Haru blushed but stayed lying on him.

"That's good, ne?" He said and smiled. It wasn't important who won or not anymore.

"Why were you making that cake anyway? You don't like them." Haru mentioned.

"I wanted to give you one." He admitted and looked away. He was the one blushing now. Haru smiled and then pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered to his ear. He looked at her and expected to find her looking smug she had won, but instead she looked very sweet, and there wasn't a trace of bad emotions. He closed his eyes and leaned to kiss her. She kissed back and he wrapped his hands around her, rolling them over so he was lying on her. He continued to kiss her.


End file.
